


umbrella

by DongieYongie



Category: D1CE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Rain, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DongieYongie/pseuds/DongieYongie
Summary: Yoojun is fond of the rain. Yonggeun fears it.
Relationships: Jo Yonggeun/Jung Minhwan | Jung Yoojun
Kudos: 5





	umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Hewo! It's my first D1CE fanfic ever! Hope you'll enjoy this fic wherein I wrote it when it heavily rained in my place.

The rain was a frequent visitor to the university, always greeting students with roaring thunders and stinging tears. Not only college has become a gloomy era for most students, the storm seemed to like messing with them even more, deterring them from going home to rest themselves from the stress of school. Some have already made a run for it, some stayed to wait for the calm to come, not risking to get themselves and their stuff wet. Though, time has passed and a boy was left alone under the clanging roof.

Yoojun was used to it, considering the rain as his childhood friend who was there ever since he was born. Though, he still prefers to wait for his friend to settle his rage down, not wanting to feel the wrath of nature after tolerating his unsubstantial classmates and egotistic professors. They both feel enraged so he knows what the storm feels like, so he lets the rain cry out his pain like a true friend he is.

He's not depressed nor emo, he just likes the rain a lot. It eases him, relieving himself from the headache he is having every day. It's his medicine to cure himself from his innate gloom, so he couldn't help but smile to himself, feeling the cold, sharp winds softly brushing his skin as he patiently waited in front of the deserted gates, littered with crumpled flyers, wasteful leftovers and crumbled pavement. The only company he is with was a guard in deep slumber, snoring even louder than the pitter-patter outside.

Dull minutes passed, footsteps echoed from the corridor that woke him up from his meditation. Pocketing his smile, he looked behind him, expecting the same boy that has always been there since childhood. Stuck with the rain too, the shorter figure flashed a bright smile that lit up the whole corridor, eager to spend his time waiting with his best friend.

"Hey, I thought you already went home," panted Yonggeun, chuckling after jogging from the other end of the shadowy hall. "Rain caught up with you?"

"If you already know, why even bother, stupid?" Yoojun snarked back, turning his back to meet with the curtain of rain once again.

"Jeez, I was just asking. You don't have to pull that emo facade with me," Yonggeun shifted his feet, attempting to make himself comfortable. But the rain has gotten into his nerves, pushing him to tap his foot in annoyance. "It's just me, your best friend!"

Amused by his silliness, Yoojun let out a giggle after being reminded that he doesn't have to act cold towards the only human friend he has in this world. "You're right... Sorry," he said, melting himself from the warmth of his own laughter.

"It's fine. As long as I'm the only one who can make you happy," replied Yonggeun, faintly smiling towards the horizon.

"Well, the rain is a friend of mine."

"Yup, and I hate him."

Yoojun's two closest friends were never in good terms, always in hot waters against each other. Yonggeun had so many important days ruined by the rain: the finals of the high school soccer when he slipped and cost them the win, the first date that forced his ex to cancel it, and the time he got lost whilst the storm, traumatizing him to venture into the rain again.

Luckily, Yoojun was there in those horrible times — aiding the sprain, calming the cries, and guiding his way back home. He was the eye of the storm, and Yonggeun had always went home with Yoojun beside him whenever it would rain, siding the taller with a small umbrella in their hands.

Well, except for college when he promised to be independent, facing the fear as to not impose on his best friend now that they're adults. It has been going well, but whenever it would be as strong as today, he would feel his feet freeze unless Yoojun is there beside him to thaw that.

“I’m glad that I got lucky meeting you here,” Yonggeun said, originally a whisper but it got louder as he noticed it was drowned by the rain’s sobs. “This rain’s been bugging me since morning.”

Right, it drizzled just this morning… Yoojun forgot about that.

“Ha… The drizzle was basically non-existent. You shouldn’t get scared from something so little,” Yoojun teased, looking to his side to witness his shivering vigorously. “Drizzle isn’t as bad as you think it is.”

“I guess you’re right,” Yonggeun held his arms together, hugging himself for warmth.

“But I understand that you’re still scared of the storm, so I’m willing to share my umbrella with you.”

Yonggeun’s eyes shot up, immediately searching for the umbrella aforementioned. Sure enough, there was a clear umbrella beside the tall one all this time. The place was dark and he did lose his way for a little bit to the exit, but for sure he should have seen it since the neon lights right outside the gates have been blanketing his friend when he stepped into the scene.

“Haha… If you had an umbrella after all this time, why didn’t you go home?” Yonggeun asked, baffled.

“I was waiting for you,” Yoojun looked down at him, flashing the earnest smile he can show to someone. Not that he doesn’t like smiling, he just reserves that smile to the people he deems close. And those were the rain and Yonggeun who were the first things who made him genuinely smile. “Don’t be dumb. It was obvious.”

The older felt a hot tint of pink creep unto his cheeks, fully warming his whole body from the cold gust. He never heard him talk like that, nor was he ever a man of words. He was reserved, silent and values actions over words. But those sweet says he just let out, it wasn’t cold at all. It was so warm that Yonggeun earns for whenever this gloomy weather comes. He never knew it was right beside him all that time. The shivers have finally faded away.

“Y-You don’t have to! I h-have my own umbrella… see?!” flustered, Yonggeun dropped his bag and rummaged through its messy components, showing off the small yellow umbrella that’s just good for one person (and by one person, it meant one child). Even with the small umbrella, for sure he’d still get wet, Yoojun worried.

“Stupid… Like that small thing would help you,” teased Yoojun. “Let’s just share the umbrella, okay? I don’t mind.”

Softening the last words, he held out his hand to bring his friend up to his feet. Watching the hand patiently wait for the other, Yonggeun gazed from it up until Yoojun’s eyes, witnessing the lustrous orbs that settled on his own. For whatever reason, everything felt weird today.

He wasn’t sure why Yoojun was acting like this. It’s not because he hates it, it’s just throwing him off.

Before, he would just leave Yonggeun alone in the playground, sitting along the benches to sleep. Before, he didn’t care when Yonggeun cried after hitting himself with the soccer ball. Before, he would ignore Yonggeun in every class when the other would annoy him with silly and nonsensical questions out of boredom.

Then again, Yoojun was still the same considerate person he knew. He would come back with ice cream cones in each hand after playing. He would silently drop a cold pack beside the bed to mend the pain from the hit. He would leave crumpled papers beside his desk containing answers from Yonggeun’s obnoxious interviews before heading home.

Today was just different. The words and actions were laced with more softness and affection. It was more direct than the ones he remembered. It was sweeter than the simple “drop and leave” moments he was accustomed to. It felt as if he was being courted.

“Yonggeun, let’s just go home already,” running out of patience, he grabbed Yonggeun’s arm, lifting him from his squat. They were met eye-to-eye, gazing at each other’s oceans. Yoojun loved it, especially how he could see his own eyes from Yonggeun’s, decorated with the glitters he would admire whenever it was the two of them alone in the dark.

It was always so beautiful. Yoojun have always wondered how those stars on those eyes that mimic the sky never faded as time passed on. It was the definition of timeless.

Gulping the big lump in his throat, Yonggeun nervously sighed, unconscious of how deep he has fallen for the stares. How long we’re they looking at each other like this? It felt like forever…

However, that forever lasted for only a second when a new set of footsteps echoed from the empty, eerie corridors.

Sensitive, Yoojun pulled back, panicked. Yonggeun jumped in horror, scared by the echoes that rang through their ears. It was loud, heavy steps outplayed the rain. Soon enough, a young girl ran into the scene, hair flowing along with her pace that seemed to graciously dance behind her.

As if time stopped once more, it exhilarated Yonggeun to witness the beauty he has been eyeing ever since she’s entered college.

“Yonggeun-oppa! I though you already went home,” the young girl cheered as she ran towards the two, unaware from what transpired seconds ago. She was panting, but her complexion showed no signs of tiredness. She was seemingly perfect in every angle, even when Yonggeun couldn’t directly see her eyes.

“S-Sian… I-It’s the rain. Yeah, the rain,” Yonggeun spluttered his words, flustered to see his junior from some of his classes. “W-Why are you still here? Isn’t your class finished hours ago?”

Yoojun pulled back everything, now putting up the usual distant façade he shows to everyone besides his best friend. Seeing how easy Sian riled him up, he couldn’t stop the pang that he felt inside him, breathing heavily to calm himself down.

“Yes, oppa. But I had to clean up the club alone, and my friend left me for an emergency. I couldn’t blame her, though,” reasoned Sian, bashfully twirling a strand of her shimmering raven hair that reflected the city lights from outside.

“R-Right… how unfortunate,” Yonggeun nervously shuffled from his position, words evading him left and right. Yoojun merely watched him, unamused, losing the shine he had on his eyes from before.

“And now the storm came out of nowhere. While I was cleaning, I worried how I will get home. It’s raining cats and dogs,” she continued her rant, unaware that she is slightly irritating the tall one.

Yoojun sighed loudly, unbeknownst to the two as to how envious he is feeling. He barely gets time with Yonggeun alone since they entered college. Oh, how such a nuisance his classmates are, trying to woo him and look at their way, always separating from the other. And the fact that his best friend busies himself with other people just makes him ridden with green jealousy.

He hates it. He doesn’t want to share Yonggeun.

“Why?” Yoojun bluntly inquired, scaring Sian that she jumped from surprise. Perhaps it was too harsh, but he wasn’t having any of this.

“A-Ah… I forgot my umbrella at the apartment,” she shyly answered, embarrassed. “I should’ve expected it from the drizzle this morning.”

Seeing how soft and innocent Sian act, Yonggeun found himself falling even more for her charms. She was simple, honest and lovable, no wonder so many guys have chased her around not only inside their faculty but even from other universities. She was so effortlessly charming, and it was the perfect woman Yonggeun thought for him.

Because of how she made him feel, he wants to be there for Sian, so he has always volunteered to help her out. In group works, activities, and even went out of his way to watch the recital of their dance club. That’s how smitten he was for her, yet she still hasn’t seen the signs.

The two men watched her lament as she stared into the outside of the building, envying the passersby who had umbrellas in their hands. She was never fond of the rain, too. She never liked how scary the thunders’ roars are and how noisy the rain’s taps on rooftops. She was a sunflower, and she has always loved the sun. So seeing the clouds fog up the sky, she was moved to a gloomy state of mind that she can’t shake off.

This was an opportunity for Yonggeun, hearing a ding inside his own mind. This is it. This is the perfect time to do it.

To confess the feelings he has been hiding ever since he first saw Sian in her first day of classes.

“I-I can escort you home! I have an umbrella here,” sweating from the newly-found courage, Yonggeun pulled out his umbrella and opened it above them, slightly disappointing them from how petite and useless it looked.

“A-Ah… oppa? That’s really sweet of you but I don’t think we would fit in that…” Sian shyly pointed out, not wanting to hurt the oppa’s feelings.

“Right… my bad.” Pursing the ambitious grin he had seconds ago, he withdraw the umbrella back into his bag. However, a hand stopped him from doing so, gripping the child’s object tightly.

“Use this instead,” Yoojun whispered to his ear that was colder than the storm outside, handing his larger umbrella over to Yonggeun’s other hand.

“W-What? H-Hey… I don’t think I should use–” before he could even finish his sentence, Yoojun forcefully took the yellow umbrella away from him, hovering above his tall figure that doesn’t suit his demeanor and size at all. It looked rather comedic.

“That’s perfect for two people. You can use it instead of this stupid one,” he eyed the clear one then to Yonggeun. Sadly, it was not as comforting as before, and it slightly scared Yonggeun. He knew he was cold, but he never he would show it to him. “Go with her, okay? It’s unsafe to leave a girl go home alone.”

Before, Yonggeun could even thank him and Sian could even apologize, Yoojun already left the two on their own, ignoring the drops that passed through from the shield. He was used with the rain anyway, so he doesn’t bother letting his friend pursue what he really wants.

He is his friend; nothing more, nothing less. He shouldn’t push it, there’s no point anyway.

“Umm, I’m so sorry for imposing on you… and to Yoojun-oppa as well,” Sian said, keeping her gaze down from innocent guilt.

“It’s fine. I’ll just give him the umbrella back,” Yonggeun replied, watching the tall shadow fade into the crowd. He felt bad, and it doesn’t feel right. He was supposed to be thankful for Yoojun, but why does it feel like he hurt his feelings? He looked back at her, busying herself by swiveling her foot around shyly, so he gently touched her chin and held her gentle face up to see the starry eyes once more.

“Shall we then?”

===

It was quiet despite the deafening shower and the irritating taps from atop them blanketing the awkward atmosphere. Usually, Yonggeun would have already livened up the mood, but he was with his crush, so naturally, he would feel nervous and shut his mouth to not act stupid like he usually does with Yoojun.

Luckily, the umbrella really fitted them perfectly and it was very spacious, giving themselves distance between them to respect each other’s personal space. Yonggeun has always valued respect, so doing the hand gesture on Sian from minutes ago just made him guiltier even more after taking the umbrella from his friend.

“Oppa? Can I ask you a question,” Sian broke the silence while walking at a slow pace that allows Yonggeun to catch up with the umbrella. Curiosity was getting the best of her.

“S-Sure! Anything…” Yonggeun stood up straight, ready for any question that she would throw at him.

“Is Yoojun-oppa really that scary?”

He slouched back, taken aback from the question. He would always get this question from girls who got scared off from Yoojun’s unapproachable presence. He would only giggle and say no, but he knows well that he really is that scary even if they’re best friends since diapers.

However, those people who would usually ask about his attitude were admirers. Does Sian admire him, too?

“N-No… he’s not that scary.” Chuckles escaped between his words. “He’s actually nicer than what you think he is.”

“Really? It was so scary when he looked at me when he was giving the umbrella to you,” she shuddered, stopping her tracks.

“Y-Yeah, he is usually like that with everyone,” he chuckled once again, reminiscing the times when Yoojun would coldly reject his suitors in high school. Even until now, and Yonggeun enjoyed every aftermath. They would either cry, beg, run away, or walk away with dumb confidence, trying to hide the embarrassment.

“Oppa? Are you okay?” Sian called, pulling him out from the trip to memory lane. “Umm, we should hurry, I might miss the bus.”

“S-Sure. I’m sorry.”

They walked further into the town, passing by the busy restaurants, stores and kiosks. The smell of street food wafted through the air, but the scent of rain never surrendered against the savory aroma. The rain has toned down, but it was still strong to stiffen Yonggeun’s bones. His feet feeling cold and the only warmth he’s having is from his own excitement with Sian.

He’s still amazed at himself as to how he is handling the rainstorm all alone. Escorting a girl through the heavy rain was a fancy romantic dream for him, unimaginable for someone who was scared of the rain. But he really wanted to impress her, and Yoojun was right, it’s wrong to just let her go home alone, even if Yonggeun would give away his own umbrella to her.

Keeping himself busy with thoughts of Yoojun, he realized that he was the one he had on his mind ever since they departed. His invitation to share the umbrella, his soft smile that complemented the crescents of his eyes, and his faint giggles that would always make him laugh; these were like songs on repeat on his mind. In a way, it wasn’t obnoxious. It was so addicting that he had no reason to shift into a new playlist. A syndrome he could never cure, not that he wants it to go away.

The awkward pair finally arrived at the bus station. The next part of Sian’s routine was waiting for the bus since her apartment is really far. It was the most affordable one compared to the ones she has scouted before, deciding that commuting wouldn’t be such a big deal.

“I’m really sorry for troubling you just to escort me home,” Sian apologized for the nth time. She really felt guilty after seeing Yoojun bolted out of the gates, blaming herself to be the cause of the quarrel. Yonggeun didn’t fail to notice this, so he finally spoke up about this.

“It’s fine. Yoojun wouldn’t mind.”

“Really? He sounded as if he was annoyed by me.”

“You shouldn’t blame yourself like that. We didn’t fight or anything, and he’s not mad at you, he just doesn’t like people, that’s all.” Yonggeun tried his best to not make it sound like it was a big deal. To be honest, he was surprised with how Yoojun acted, too. He was normally cold, sure, but there was a different sting from his words, and he could hear the envy that was secretly enveloped in those words.

Yoojun? Getting jealous?

Would that explain the sudden affection he felt from before?

“Oppa, are you actually gonna escort me to my apartment?” she queried, after seeing how determined he was from accompanying her. “After the ride, there is still a long way to go and I don’t want to bother you from–”

“Didn’t I tell you? It’s fine,” Yonggeun interrupted, not wanting to hear her apologize again.

Sian felt even guiltier, so she had to ask. “Oppa, why were you so inclined in helping me all the time?”

Yonggeun had his full attention on her, expecting this moment to come. He should have known that out of all the people who have approached her, he was the one who pursued her with every kindness he could think of. Unlike the others who would flirt their way into her, he protected her from lowly men, and assisted her in every moment. He’s so pure, kind, and gentle unlike the others. Sian is lucky to have such a kind suitor, but does she feel the same?

“Do you like me… oppa?”

The noise of the rain flooded their senses, getting stronger and louder by every second, but they are so used to it that it just sounds nothing. They were deaf to it now that the beats in their hearts are the only noise they can hear. The blinding lights from the lampposts flicker along with the flutters of Sian’s blinks, earning for that answer. Yonggeun gazed back at her, losing himself from the unimaginable sight before him. It was captivating and he couldn’t look away.

But for whatever reason, it is not as lustrous as Yoojun’s. It is not as warm as Yoojun’s. It is not as fluttering as Yoojun’s. Why does it look that way? It doesn’t make sense.

Still, he won’t let this chance slip away. He’s already gone this far. He’s in love with her, he’s so sure of that. Why is he doubting on himself anyway?

“Was it obvious?” he joked, nervously chuckling as he ruffled his hair with his free hand. Shy, he looked away, blankly reading the poster on the glass wall of the stop. It didn’t mean anything to him, it was just a stereotypical advertisement for a stereotypical drama. He was expecting a giggle or an answer, so he looked back at her to search for it. Surprisingly, she had her eyes down, ashamed to look at him straight.

“Is that why you’ve taken care of me for a year?” she asked once more, mellow yet anxious for the answer.

“Y-Yes… I really like you,” he confessed softly, faintly smiling and ignoring the doubts at the back of his mind.

But he immediately felt his heart ache, witnessing how Sian couldn’t return the smile back.

“I’m sorry, oppa. I’ve only seen you as a friend… as a brother who was always there for me.”

Those words cut through him too easily – lightning cracking through the core – weakening his grip on the borrowed umbrella. It was already cold, but it was brutally freezing than the harsh rainstorms he has experienced before. It was colder than his fear of storms; that moment of getting lost under a thunderstorm, it was so traumatizing and horrifying, but this has become his new fear.

He should have expected this. He was too stupid, too ambitious that Sian would feel the same. The lights blinded him, or was it because of the tears that well up on his eyes? Either way, he couldn’t see the guilty frown that was etched on her face, yet he can feel it. He can feel how sorry she was, but it was better than lying. It would be better for the two of them.

He was thankful of how honest she was. That at least stopped making him feel worse.

“I-I see… Thanks for being honest with me,” he choked back the tears, smiling and chuckling to hide the embarrassment creeping up on him. “I’m happy that you see me as a b-brotherly figure. I’m happy that you don’t h-hate me.”

“I’m so sorry, oppa. I want to thank you for everything you’ve done for me but…” she was tearing up as well, not wanting to see Yonggeun act all fine after rejecting him like that. “…I just couldn’t make myself feel the same way. I swear I’ve wanted to…”

“You shouldn’t force yourself. I care about your feelings, too,” he assured, smiled again, shaking to hide his frown away. He was shivering again, panicking but he has to get a grip of himself from breaking down in front of her. He’s a fortress when it comes to hurtful words, he can take this. It would be too embarrassing if he fall apart at such innocent words, he thought.

A bus in green arrived, unaware of the scene unfolding before it. Sian didn’t want to leave Yonggeun like this, but finding herself with no more words to utter, she bowed back in respect and headed towards the bus. She did her best to mend the rejection.

However, he stopped her midway, handing over the umbrella. He looked back at her one last time to bask in the beauty he once adored. It’s not that she isn’t still beautiful, but the admiration he had for her exceptional beauty started to fade away.

“Take this. You told me it’s still a long way to your apartment, right? I don’t want you to drench yourself. I d-doubt that this rain would stop,” Yonggeun offered, smiled one more time, happy to let go of his feelings.

“But this is–” she protested, but he let go and went back to the shed, waving a farewell to the girl he loved at first sight along with his hopes for her.

“He won’t mind. I’ll just buy him a new one.”

As thanks and respect, Sian bowed once more and waved back, smiling to help ease the pain she has dealt on him. Sitting beside the window, she watched the silhouette fade into the distance while guilty tears blind her along with teary window, sorry for giving him false hopes.

Yonggeun watched the bus take off along with his hopes and dreams for the girl he has adored at first sight. Until the vehicle has finally disappeared from his view, his smile drops, his strong façade breaks, his eyes weep, his whole body fall to the ground, both knees bruised from the impact of the frigid cement. Snuffling and shivering, he felt too miserable, lost and despaired. He was so foolish to think Sian would feel the same, but in the end he was rejected like those girls whom Yoojun pushed away.

So this is what it feels like to be rejected. For sure, the ones he mocked are laughing hysterically at him. Karma bites hard, and he lets it sink deep. It felt like he was bleeding to death, stabbed with all the shame and embarrassment that crept into his whole body.

The lights blinked in rhythm with his sobs, and the rain cried with him. Yoojun’s best friends crying together. The scene looked all too familiar, it was just like when he was lost in the rain. He hates it – he hates how the rain would make him feel hopelessly and childishly sorrowful.

Tired, he snuffled once again and stood up on his flimsy legs, too weak from what happened. Still, he wiped off the shameful tears and snot away, wiping it on his jeans. Lines on his face creased in disgust as he messily cleaned himself, and his nose scrunched from the impending doom of fever he would feel once daybreak comes. He whimpered like a lost puppy and looked towards the other way, back to his home.

It was far and it was raining. Yet he doesn’t care, nothing would beat the salty rejection he just took. He stepped out, unbothered by how drenched he now was by the rain. Stares glared at him, mocking him with pity. It was obvious with the way he walked, with how unbothered he was, with the dullness in his eyes, with the paleness of his cheeks. Even if it was raining and has doused Yonggeun to the core, the stains of tears never washed away. It was a scar from a fatal wound to his well-being.

And to think he took Yoojun for granted for this opportunity felt even more sickening for him. Oh, how he was burnt up with the shame he’s feeling inside after realizing that.

He stopped in his aimless tracks, clueless and astray in the middle of crossroads. Where was he headed to? The place didn’t seem familiar at all despite living his whole college life on these streets. It was empty, everyone already tucked in their comforts of their home. Soulless, he continued to walk to who knows where.

He shouldn’t be this depressed, he shouldn’t be too bitter with the rejection. He’s acting too childish. How can he not accept a simple no? He can’t get everything he wants! That goes with people, too! All of this selfish dreams of him being with Sian were all too ambitious, he should’ve been real with the world. These were all he could think of.

He ceased his walk once again, blankly staring at that shadow in front of him. It looked so melancholic and pitiful. He couldn’t help but feel bad for him, yet he can’t do a thing to cheer that shadow up. Heart shattered to pieces, there’s nothing he could do with it.

Then, suddenly waking him up from his depressing hypnosis, he noticed how the shadow become one with a taller one behind him. He could feel the lights that burned through his back disappear. Importantly, he couldn’t feel the rain anymore; he couldn’t feel the obnoxious drops anymore. It’s as if the gloom in his heart swept away.

He looked behind, witnessing a Yoojun drenched from the rain, hovering the same yellow umbrella he took away over Yonggeun. Where did he come from? More importantly, how did he find him here?

He gazed at his eyes, still lustrous just like before. Even if his wet maroon hair had covered his eyes, he could still see pass through it – he could see how teary and worried he was. Whenever things go bad for him, Yoojun would appear to remedy it like an angel saving him from death.

It was déjà vu. It was just like when they were young. Yonggeun crouching and hugging his knees helplessly in the middle of an unknown street while letting the storm swallow him with its sobs and bellows. Then, he felt the rain finally passed, only to notice a single umbrella shielding from his worst enemy. He was found by his best friend, but he let himself get wet instead since the umbrella was too small for them.

History repeats itself, and Yonggeun felt breaking and falling apart, letting himself fall towards Yoojun. Having no strength at all, he crashed onto him, pale face digging deep into the neck of the other, taking in the subtle scent of the rain that fused into him.

Yoojun gladly caught him with open arms, finally relieved to see his best friend giving into him. His free hand snaked towards the other’s slim back, embracing him to warm him up just like how Yonggeun would warm his heart with his smile.

“I’m sorry… Yoojun. I’m so stupid…” Yonggeun quavered, resuming his sob from before.

“Good thing you know that,” sneered the former, face scrunching from worry. “You shouldn’t gave that umbrella away, you dumbfuck. You would have saved yourself from all of this unnecessary trouble of walking into the rain. Hell, you could have at least used your bag as one.”

“Hehe… I know, right…?”

“Idiot… Sian already rejected you so might as well take the umbrella for your own. Think of yourself at least once for God’s sake!” he scolded, pissed off from everything that happened tonight.

“Wait…” Yonggeun pulled away from the embrace while Yoojun made sure the umbrella is still over him. “How did you know Sian rejected me? And how did you know I gave her the umbrella?”

“I–” the taller looked away from the other, searching for reasons. Still, he had no reason to deny it, he was worried for his friend; his only friend that he cared so much that he never wanted to see him get hurt. “I followed you.”

“You followed me?” the older retorted, taking little offense from what he did. “W-Why…?”

“I expected it,” Yoojun answered, still looking away from Yonggeun’s eyes. He hated seeing the dry trail of tears on him; it looked too miserable for someone as cheerful as him. “I knew Sian wouldn’t feel the same. I could tell how apologetic she was every time you rained on her parade.”

Yonggeun felt his tense shoulders drop, unconsciously diving into the other’s eyes that evade his. Yoojun, look at me, he thought – he wanted to see those calm oceans again after surviving the storm.

“I got worried. I didn’t want to leave you alone in the rain. Yeah, you had Sian with you, but she doesn’t know you the way I do. She doesn’t know the fact that you’re fucking scared of storms. I knew that you’d act all rash once she would reject you. Hell, you even gave away MY umbrella, dickhead. You’ll pay for that!”

Finally, this is what he wanted to see and hear. Seeing how Yoojun get all rile up and nag at him like an annoying mother that would reprimand his every action, no matter how stupid or not it was. This is what he adored from him.

“But… fuck! I didn’t want to see you get hurt, but I know how you fucking love her so I let you escort her. But then, witnessing how you fell apart, I should have stopped you. And now look at me! I’m also a fucking mess… No matter how much you care for other people, you’d always end up back to me, crying like a stupid child who got a stupid papercut, and I would take care of you all the time, trying to wipe those tears away even if it costs me my precious tissues! You’re stuck with me, and I’ll always take care of you. So stop hurting yourself and let me rest…”

The rain gave way for the two, showing the tears that Yoojun sobbed from his monologue. His pent up feelings were finally let out, the feelings that he has hidden ever since he found Yonggeun under the rain. After that trauma, he vowed to always walk Yonggeun through the harsh storm, to hold his hand so that he will never get lost again. He hates seeing his dear friend cry, it’s the worst thing people could do to his sunshine.

“Stop making me watch you cry… I hate it so fucking much.” Yoojun gave into his cries, now wailing instead of Yonggeun who seemed to be astonished from the scene. Yoojun crying… he also hates seeing him cry. Guilty and regretful, he hugs him again that actually stopped him from his lamentation. “It makes me cry, too, dumbass…”

He had Yoojun all along; he already had someone to take care of – or rather, someone to take care of him. He was so happy and relieved, finally understanding all of the unexplained affections from before. He panted in joy, tightening the hug that warmed the two up, melting into the love that they had for each other. They never knew there was more to that love, and now that they discovered this mystery, it felt like treasure that they would protect for a lifetime.

“Yonggeun, please! Never try to run into the rain again without me. I’ll be the one to share the umbrella with you from now on,” Yoojun pulled back, dropping the umbrella and hands freeing themselves from the embrace to cup the blushed cheeks of the other that perfectly fit so well. He gazed at the ocean that finally seemed to have calmed after the storm inside him. Relieved, he smiled that made Yonggeun feel the butterflies flutter once again.

“I promise. I’ll always be by your side from now on.”

===

Inside the comforts of Yoojun’s apartment, there sits Yonggeun donned with borrowed clothes on the bed, still shivering from the cold. He has already showered with warm water in hopes to not catch a fever for tomorrow, yet the atmosphere the storm left on the town has really stuck into him like a parasite, still feeling the lingering pain from Sian’s rejection.

He should have gotten over it by now, having Yoojun’s confession instead. Yet still, the rejection still burns that would definitely leave an aftertaste of shame inside him. It’s not that he hates Sian, he still adores her, but what happened made him look like a fool.

Yoojun emerged from the bathroom, all wrapped in a fresh set of pajamas. He rubbed his wet hair with his towel, observing Yonggeun fiddle with his fingers, rubbing palm to palm to either calm his nerves down or to warm himself up. Yoojun has always liked his place cold, but seeing that he hasn’t turned his AC on, for sure his best friend is still cold from everything that happened.

Wanting to do everything for his love, he threw his towel to somewhere in the room and landed beside Yonggeun. Annoyed (not really, he’s more concerned), he takes Yonggeun’s hands without holding back his strength and blanketed them with his own that were bigger than the other’s. He rubbed them together so that Yonggeun wouldn’t feel the freezing tips of his fingers, he even went as far as exhaling unto the soft hands.

Tickled, Yonggeun jumped from surprise, stunned to witness Yoojun warm up to him like this. He loved it. He loved how his breath brush against his skin and how it was more than enough to fight against the cold. Slowly, he had the urge to close the gap between them.

However, he had some thoughts that he needs confirmation. He didn’t want to jump into conclusions like what he did with Sian. So he inhaled heavily, releasing it with the question that was bugging him since when he was found by his dear friend.

“Yoojun,” Yonggeun softly called, and the called looked up earnestly, all ears for the other. “What did you mean from before?”

“You know you can be clearer, right?” Yoojun barked back as usual. He doesn’t really tolerate those moments when Yonggeun would beat around the bush. “What do you mean with ‘what did you mean’?”

“I meant… this is hard to say it…”

“It’s not if you’re blunt with it.”

“Fine. Did you say that as a friend or as someone more?”

Yoojun felt his shoulders drop along with his hand that lovingly held the other’s. Baffled, astonished, flabbergasted. His jaw dropped in disappointment and eyes leered at him, earning a confused look from Yonggeun. “Dumbfuck… Of course I meant that as more than a friend! What kind of friend would recite that long ass monologue? It’s obvious, so try using that brain of yours for once.”

His eyes widened, startled from the sudden outburst. A strained breath escaped from his throat, startled with how Yoojun was acting all shy yet forward at the same time. He likes it, and he would like to see this more often.

“S-Sorry… I just wanted to be sure,” he whispered, smirking smugly but faint enough for Yoojun to not notice. “After everything that happened, I just needed to be sure.”

“It’s fine… You’re stupid, I understand,” he uttered as he grabbed the older’s hands again, continuing his special treatment. No matter how many times Yoojun would call Yonggeun stupid, he never really meant it at all. Yeah, he is dumb and reckless, but that’s why he loved him in the first place.

Did he mention the reason why Yonggeun got lost in the storm in the past? It’s because he wanted to buy him a soccer ball after accidentally kicking it too hard and deflating it from the fence. Desperate and sorry for Yoojun, he ran away from their little match to purchase a new one, but then it started to rain out of nowhere and he unfortunately lost his way. He got scared from there on, freezing on his spot, sobbing like an ugly duckling left alone in the forest.

“I just expected to hear you say you like me or something,” Yonggeun mumbled, but Yoojun heard it crystal clear.

“Really? That’s how your perception of a confession is like,” chided Yoojun, still surprised how inexperienced Yonggeun is despite having an ex.

“Y-Yeah… I never knew you liked me that way.”

“Dumbass! I never liked you. I loved you!”

Like a train of feelings steamrolling him, his back arched unconsciously and his eyes widened for the nth time. Yoojun never fails to surprise him, showing such a whole new side of him that he hid for so long. All of these emotions that he kept secret are suddenly bursting out, Yonggeun struggling to feel each one. He never knew that his very best friend has fallen for him so deep like this.

He adores it.

“R-Really?” unconsciously, he muttered, causing Yoojun to groan in frustration.

“Ugh! Are you that hard-headed,” grumbled the other, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “Fine, maybe this would get to your head.”

Without having any time to protest, the distance between them was already closed within a blink of an eye. Yonggeun in his position, feeling the subtle yet fulfilling warmth that emanated from Yoojun’s pink lips. It all felt addicting, so he melted deeper into the connection, closing the gap even further. He felt his arms snake around his neck, while the taller had his on the older’s back. It wasn’t a soulful and lustful kind of a kiss or a lackluster pat on each lips, it was passionate but not overboard. They returned each other’s kisses, breathing heavily in between from the tension and comfort they are feeling.

Yonggeun was the first one to pull away, panting heavily from the kiss. For sure, he would now get the message.

“How about that? Convinced?” Yoojun sneered, laughing to ease up the tease.

“Y-Yeah…” nodded Yonggeun, arms melting unto the shoulders of the taller.

“You know, I’ve always wanted to do that since the time I’ve realized that I love you,” the former confessed, sneakily leaning for another kiss. “I don’t know when was that but I assure you, that was from a really long time.”

“I’m glad your dreams are finally coming true,” the latter wittily teased, noticing the subtle approach. “And I’m glad to be that for you.”

The two leaned towards each other again, going for another round. A little bit more passionate the last one, the pair landed on the bed with Yonggeun on top of Yoojun. Surprised by the impact, they released each other, laughing from what they were doing. From giggling so hard on something that wasn’t even remotely funny, Yonggeun laid beside Yoojun, taking up the other half that perfectly fit his size. Even the bed was perfect for the two of them despite being designed for only one person.

“Looks like the rain has stopped,” Yonggeun whispered, glad that they are now at the calm after the storm.

“Right…” agreed Yoojun, peacefully breathing at his own pace whilst looking up towards the white ceiling.

“Haha… I thought you and the rain were best friends.”

“No. I meant the rain from your eyes.”

“What?”

“I’m so delighted to see my sunshine again.”

Yoojun looked to his side, watching the sunrise on Yonggeun’s eyes. He really is like the sun, he emanated this aura of happiness and positivity that felt so unreal yet addicting. He never knew that he would like something as bright as Yonggeun, but it was good for a change.

“Well, good news. It will forever be sunny whenever, wherever!” Yonggeun cuddled closer, digging his nose deep between the other’s collarbones. Again, everything about Yoojun seemed to perfectly fit him. What a coincidence!

“That sounds nice. I’ll look forward to that,” Yoojun cuddled him back; he never knew he liked this kind of affection.

Yonggeun loved being spooned like this, being protected and taken care of by someone. He never knew that being taken care of this felt so good. He thought he was the natural caretaker, but apparently Yoojun knew how to be one better than him. He felt so safe and healthy, this was the best feeling yet. He is an umbrella that would withstand the surreal strength of storms and the harshness of the sun.

An umbrella that would always shield him from whatever the world throws at them. From now on, he’ll walk through the storm with no more fear now that he’s beside him for forever.

“I love you, Yoojun…”

“Stupid, I already know that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to comments, suggestions and corrections so that I could improve and write better fics for you guys! Also, look forward to a Yongjun fic I've been writing for quite some time now.


End file.
